Peridan's Ride
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Peridan's ride was made all the more pleasant because of his lovely companion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Peridan's ride was made all the more pleasant because of his lovely companion.

A/N: This story was requested/suggested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Peridan's Ride**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peridan entered the chamber at a slight run, hoping to catch her before she left. His steps slowed as he drank in the sight of his wife, her slim pale hands preoccupied with the delicate intricacies of working tiny beads into her needlework and the deep red of her dress drawing out the darker shades of her red-gold hair. Oh Lion, how did he ever deserve her love? Approaching on light feet, Peridan swept a deep bow then dropped to one knee before her (slightly crushing the edge of her skirt) as he claimed one of her hands and pressed a fervent kiss to the back of it. "Ah, my Tesoro. Marsalla, oh queen of my heart, might you find some pity for a poor devoted husband and accompany him away from your needlework?"

Holding her hand against his chest, so she might feel the beat of his heart, Peridan could not contain his smile as a blush stained Marsalla's cheeks. His wife hadn't set down her needlework…yet. She stared at him. "Peridan, I am to join the Queen Susan…"

She trailed off as he shook his head. "No, my Tesoro, I spoke with the Gentle and merely requested if she might spare you this afternoon. She readily agreed. Tarrin, Raisa, and the twins are at their studies and Abree is keeping a close eye on our piccola Maisee."

His thumb caressed her wrist and he grinned to see her blush grow as her lips parted slightly. Raising her hand, he once more pressed a kiss against her fingers, never taking his eyes from Marsalla's. "I thought you might enjoy going for a ride."

"A ride?" Marsalla's grey eyes lit as she set her needlework aside. "Oh, Peridan, we have not gone riding since before we left Archenland."

It was true. Though his wife had always been an avid horsewoman, as her health deteriorated due to Archenland's harsher clime, she had been unable to go riding since the year before they learned of their surprise fifth child. And he had not wanted to suggest such an excursion until he was well assured of her improved health. Now though with just a touch of pink blooming in her cheeks, Marsalla was a picture of health. His chest swelled with pride at bringing such delight to her eyes and at her eagerness to join him.

With his wife on his arm, Peridan knew he was the most blessed man in all Cair Paravel as they strolled down to the stables. Peridan readied their horses and then clasped Marsalla about the waist and lifted her into the saddle. Swinging up onto his own horse, he smiled at her. "Come along, my Tesoro."

They kept a stately and most proper trot until they were out of sight of the Cair. Then Marsalla twisted to look at him and a sparkle appeared in her grey eyes. He had missed it. She laughed and touched her heel to her mare's side. Bending low over her mount's neck, she called encouragement in Sisemaalian. Peridan held his stallion in check for a moment then gave him his head. He whispered the stallion's bay ear, "Come now, Chase, we must not let our ladies get too far from us."

Obeying his master's commands, the stallion stretched out his neck and lengthened his pace until he drew close the mare's haunches. Pulling even with Marsalla, Peridan checked his mount's pace slightly. Marsalla's laugh filled the air as she turned her mare to pursue a more adventurous path through the trees. He did not think she even noticed the few times a Tree would raise its branches ever so slightly to allow them safe passage. Chase burst into a meadow covered in bluebells. Marsalla was sitting atop her mare. Peridan reined Chase in and guided him to come up alongside the mare so the horses now stood nose to tail.

Marsalla's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks pleasantly flushed. Her red-gold hair was not quite so neat and it only made her more breathtaking in his opinion. He reached out, sliding his fingers along her throat, relishing the feel of her soft skin and wildly beating pulse as he followed the curve of her throat up to her jaw. Leaning toward her, he captured her mouth in a tender kiss. Marsalla's hand came up to fist in the sleeve of his tunic as the kiss deepened. Then Chase moved, jostling them apart.

Peridan groaned in exasperation as he swung down from the horse's back. He clasped Marsalla about the waist again and lifted her down then nuzzled her hair. "Oh queen of my heart, Marsalla…my Tesoro."

He knew it pleased her when he spoke Sisemaalian endearments. Walking hand in hand, they led their horses through the meadow to a nearby stream. Once they had drunk their fill, Peridan tethered the horses and led Marsalla back to the meadow. His wife eventually curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder and laying one hand over his heart. Peridan smiled as he swept back red-gold tendrils from her smooth brow and pressed a kiss to her temple then her eyelids then her cheeks and then finally her lips. "Thank you for coming with me this day, my Tesoro."

Marsalla sighed. It was a happy contented little sound that somehow made the joy in his heart swell further. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for arranging it, Peridan. It has been lovely." He smiled back but did not comment, merely pressing another kiss to her brow. This was certainly worth having to trade four duty shifts with the General.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
